What You Want
by writergirl89
Summary: Set after movie. Beau surprises Chiles during her afternoon shower. Slightly lemony!


_Hi ya'll! I'm back with more smutty fun. And for those of you who don't know me, well welcome to my smut-colored rosy world. I have written around FF since September of last year and so far have impressed myself (and others, I've heard) with 8 stories and have been pleased with the reaction to my writing._

_Anyway, this is my first CS story and have seen and enjoyed the movie immediately after it came out. Just got this idea after reading a 'Tron' fanfic dealing with shower sex (a big thank you to __**throned**__ for that yummyfest there!) and came up with a paralelling story with Beau and Chiles after a long, hot, sweaty day of work. _

_Anyhow, here goes: Our favorite goddess of country music gets a surprise from her cowboy during her afternoon shower. Not very original, I know._

_Enjoy and I own nothing (Wouldn't mind spending a pretty penny on Beau, though, just sayin'!)._

...

Chiles Stanton let out a giant, audible sigh as she let put her purse and jacket on the covinient hook located along side the front door that swung shut behing her, the screen door following it's movement a second later.

She rolled her eyes as a lone, almost dainty drop of sweat rolled down her brow, eventually plopping down to her nose before she wiped it away irritatably.

She had had her normal morning class at the local commmunity college (correction: The only college at all in this town) and had just gotten home from a her afternoon to early evening shift at the diner (one of three food establishments around, mind you!) only a couple of miles away from her home.

Home.

The word made her heart warm up. Her home. Her house. With _him_.

_My Beau_.

The small warmth in her chest bloomed even further when she spotted the picture on the desk in the foyer. She and Beau had taken it a local county fair. It had been taken two weeks after she had come to him in the bar he sang at. She'd arrived. They had sang their song together. The rest was history.

It had been three months since then.

Now, here they were sharing a beautiful farmhouse that had been given to them by it's previous elderly owners.

_Yup_. _Life is good_.

As her eyes fell on the large carpeted stairs, a wave of exhaustion hit her full force. The timid fatigue she had felt as she arrived home, dropped off by her new friend Alice, threatened her tiny frame with a bang now.

The small brunette looked over her shoulder at the front yard, spotting Beau's blue pick-up. Her man was home already. Probably still working at the barn.

Shifting her gaze back to the staircase, she decided against alerting him of her presence now.

With her mind made up, Chiles dragged her tired, aching feet up the stairs for a much needed, hot shower.

...

Beau Hutton removed his cowboy hat from his matted sweaty, golden brown hair, laying the hat on the desk next to the front door. He followed that up with the removal of his blue, plaid shirt, leaving him in his trusty wifebeater.

It took him a minute to realize that the front door had been unlocked when he opened it. He remembered that he, as always, kept the front door locked when he wasn't close the house and down at the barn.

Before his thoughts could get him carried away with what could possibly have happened, he snagged his first big clue when he spotted Chiles' favorite brown satchel on the hanging hook accompanied by her worn jean jacket.

He grinned to himself, as is usual when he thought of her. His woman was home. How could he not be happy?

He called out to her in his gruff accent. "Chiles?"

And then almost as if on cue, he heard the upstairs shower turn on. He nearly considered leaving her to it before nixing the idea altogether as the images of his girl's supple, porcelain body soaking wet under a spray of hot water made his mind up for him.

Grin widening, he stalked quickly, but quietly up the stairs.

...

Chiles checked the temperature of the water. Her petite hand almost heated on contact.

_Perfect_. She thought, grinning to herself.

Removing her hand from the water, she went for the ties of her bathrobe. Letting it fall to her feet, she wasted no time in letting her hair loose from it's bun as she climbed into the stall.

She released a happy sigh as her head went under the hot spray.

So caught was she in her moment of relaxation that she missed the door opening as well as the larger, very male naked body that now stood behind her in the shower stall.

"Wow, what a view." The deep, resonate voice of her new showermate startled the living daylights out of her as she spun around , hands instinctively coming to cover her breasts and lower region, a surprised squeak leaving her at the sight of a nude Beau smirking down at her.

"Beau!" Although she relaxed at the familiar intruder, her hands stuck themselves on her skin, still trying to maintain a level of modesty. Ridiculous considering this was the man she'd been living and sleeping with. The _only_ man she'd ever slept with, in fact.

Beau let out a deep chuckle at her covering herself, from _him_ of all people.

Deciding to take the bull by the horns, he walked slowly toward Chiles until he towered closely over her tiny frame. Taking full control, his large hands gently began to remove her shielding hands. "Don't cover up." He demaned softly but, firmly as her arms went slack at her sides, his own hands now landing on her broad hips.

"Need I remind you, I've already seen every bare inch of you..." Both of his big hands tightened on her hips and smoothly tugged her forward, his ever growing erection rubbing on her stomach. "And I've always liked what I see." He whispered huskily, letting his eyes caress every inch of bare skin offered to his hungry gaze. "Especially now."

The rumble of his husky, wanton tone of voice and the obvious arousal she felt at her abdomen made Chiles moist almost instantly and she licked her suddenly dry lips. "Beau-"

"What do you want, Chiles?" A rough hand went to her face and caressed her cheek. "Tell me... what you want." His intense gaze was smoldering and lit a fire within her.

"I, uh... I..." She could barely get the words as his next action made her stumble. Two of his long fingers drifted down her stomach and swiftly speared inside her. "Ahhh..." The loud moan escaped her with out her control.

"What? What's the matter, baby?" His deep, taunting voice, the smirk on his lips, and the fact that his gaze hadn't left her, keeping her pinned, made her weaken further and her eyes flutter shut as her hands clung to his biceps.

"No, no, look at me." The fingers inside her wiggled around, hitting her g-spot and she bit back a loud keening sound threatening it's way out iof her throat. "I want you to look at me."

Her eyes snapped open as his fingers disappeared, an empty feeling replacing them.

She barely had time to catch her bearing before she was being lifted into strong arms, her hands finding purchase on Beau's broad shoulders.

Chiles gasped sharply as she felt him at her wet entrance, wide eyes staring into his intense, emotional stare. She'd seen that look before. But, it was more intense now, more mesmerizing.

"Beau..." He kept his gaze locked on her as he started entering, slowly, torturously, feeding his large shaft to her.

"I love you." He confessed at last as he pushed forward, hands tightly on her hips as she moaned loudly, his size stretching her with every thrust.

They kept their eyes on each other as the energy intensified and the lovemaking more vigorous.

And then just before they reached their ultimate moment together, It was Chiles' turn for a moment of truth. "I love you." She whispered breathlessly.

They kissed passionately, moaning together as they came.

Beau's knees finally gave out on him and he let himself fall on to the wet floor with Chiles tucked into his arms.

The couple just held each other, basking in the after-glow of their bliss.

...

**A/N: I know! Kinda cheesy ending there but, hey! First one here so, be gentle.**

**Hope you loved and please review!**


End file.
